hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Consuming Airu
Consuming Airu is the thirtieth Hyrule Historia mission and fourth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro Sulkaris marches from Palagard's Sanctuary, secretly watched by Impa. * Midna: Sulkaris, the Fallen Sage has been freed. * Midna: With the major powers of the land in decline after the Gerudo Wars, she would set out to stage hives on all borders of Hyrule. * Midna: Sulkaris would march through Death Mountain and strike at the capital of Lanayru Province, Airu. Darunia watches the swarm passing through Death Mountain. * Midna: With the Dominion destroyed and a decade long blizzard ravaging the Gorons, Lanayru Province was the only nation that could rival Sulkaris if they allied with the Hylians. A caravan from Ordona Province arrives at Airu. * Fariel: Everything on the list is here. * Laruto: Good, good. Unload the cart. * Rusl: Always a pleasure doing business with you Zora folk. * Ilia (speaks to Ralis next to an Aruroda pit): My name's Ilia. * Ralis: Charmed to meet you, my name is Ralis. * Ilia: What's that thing you're watching down there? * Ralis: It's a baby Aracha. They are mostly harmless. * Ralis: One day it will grow up into an Aruroda, though. * Ralis: Then it will be really nasty. * Ilia: It looks pretty scary even if it's harmless. * Ralis: It's handy to look scary if everyone wants to eat you. (jumps down) * Ilia: Ralis, what are you doing? * Ralis: Don't worry, like I said it's harmless. An adult Aruroda emerges from the cave. * Ilia: Ralis! Laruto walks down and intimidates the Aruroda while Ilia pulls Ralis up. The Ordona caravan then leaves. * Laruto: Your mother is going to have a fit when she finds out about this. * Ilia (waves hand to Ralis from the back of the cart): Ralis is a pretty handsome Zora. * Rusl: He's a kind of an idiot if you ask me. * Ilia: He was just trying to impress me is all. * Rusl: Don't you go falling in love with Zora now, it's unhealthy. * Ilia: So much for Nayru's right to love. * Rusl: There's no such thing as God given rights. POV switches to a Zora scout spotting the Gohma army, then to Rutela, Ralis and Laruto in the palace. * Ralis: I'm telling you mother, she was prettier than any Zora I've ever seen. * Laruto: Not pretty enough to wrestle an Aruroda for. * Rutela: Pretty is not a good reason to approach someone like that, son. * Rutela: It saddens me that you don't have a father to look up to. * Rutela: I promised I'd do my best to help you grow up into a man regardless. * Rutela: Normally what I'm about to give you is handed to the eldest daughter of a family. * Rutela: Seeing as my daughter was taken by my first husband, this gift falls upon you. * Rutela: This is a Zora Sapphire, a symbol of marriage. * Rutela: The three stones represent the three types of love needed for a successful relationship to work. * Rutela: First is mutual friendship. * Rutela: Second is a strong family bond. * Rutela: And third is... well, a literal physical bond. * Laruto: She means sex. Rutela glares at Laruto. * Laruto: Ralis is a big boy now. * Rutela: Please take my advice, Ralis. * Rutela: Do not just give this away to the prettiest woman you come across. * Rutela: Otherwise you'll probably end up like me... * Rutela: Divorced and alone at over a century of age. * Laruto: You don't look a day over seventy, m'lady. * Aydia (runs into the room): We've spotted them! * Rutela: Are you sure? * Aydia: There's no mistake, this is the same Gohma swarm that attacked Hyrule over a week ago. * Aydia: Their swarm is marching through a pass along Death Mountain right to Airu. * Rutela: Pull the armies from the western border and station them here. * Aydia: It won't help. The Gohma move without rest, they will be here by the end of the day. * Rutela: Any word from Ruto? * Aydia: None. * Rutela: Prepare the city defenses and have civilians dive into the shelters. * Aydia: I've already ordered our conscripts to stand by. * Rutela: Laruto, help me get my armour on. The Gohma army, led by Sulkaris, Mido and Agitha, march upon Airu. Outro The defenders of the palace are swarmed by Gohma larvae. * Aydia: Fall back to the throne room! * Rutela: Aydia, head south to Vigjaro with whatever soldiers you can find! * Aydia: Will do! (leaves) * Laruto: Dive into the caves and fall back to Vigjaro! We need to warn the Hylians! Sulkaris and the Gohma enter the room. Ralis dives down first, then Laruto, then Rutela. Sulkaris grasps Rutela's cape and pulls her back to the surface. Laruto drags Ralis away, then Sulkaris kills Rutela. Laruto, Ralis, Aydia and the remnants of the Zora army emerge outside the city. Category:Hyrule Historia